


学院故事

by Sophieeeee



Series: 废墟之上 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Spock (Star Trek)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 战后他们都成为了学院的教授。





	学院故事

出于某种Spock无法理解而身边的同事拒绝向他解释的原因，Spock成为了联邦星舰学院里口耳相传下最受学员欢迎的教授。

“最受欢迎教授——之一。”Joanna McCoy嘟嘟囔囔地纠正，“我也可受欢迎了。”

Spock沉默不语地接过本学期的新生名单，向办公桌后神情愉悦的女士点点头，让这个小小的玩笑从空气中飘了过去。瓦肯教授一生与许多地球人打交道，他们中的大部分都是地球联邦舰队的成员，且彼此间多多少少都建立了或深或浅的亲友关系。Spock不知不觉间经历了他们从参军入伍到走下甲板成为文员的过程。有趣的是，这些地球人热衷于把升职表述为禁锢，并无一不表达了渴望回到太空的情绪——Spock也经历了Leonard McCoy因为女儿的退休而激动得酩酊大醉的难忘聚会夜晚。

只有Jim Kirk，他们之中只有Kirk舰长最终又回归了宇宙星辰。

伴随着脑海中里爱人的微笑，Spock回到自己的办公室，他撤下门口的外出告示和联系方式，打开窗户让旧金山上午尚且凉爽的风卷走一夜间囤积的尘土之气。Spock一边翻看名单一边给自己倒了一杯饮用水，他在新生名单里找到了三个熟悉的姓氏，并对新增的五名瓦肯学员挑起眉毛，T’pring与Stonn之子的第三个女儿今年入学，Spock只是未曾料想她会对自己的课程感兴趣。他也注意到了两个新加入星际联邦的种族如约派来了交流生。Spock教授打开PADD对自己的教学计划做出了略微的调整。

Jim会喜欢这个班级的，他敲下最后一个符号的时候心想。

午间休息时，他在外出用餐和订购外卖之间犹豫了。Jim最喜欢的中餐馆老板三个月前去世，其子惨淡经营了五周之后宣布与其让自己的双手被烫成熟食，不如令择职业。Spock表示同意。他能看到Jim撅起嘴做出遗憾但不至于叫人伤感的表情。瓦肯人相信Jim总能在第二天从校园附近的某个角落兴冲冲地向走出教室的他跑来，不顾周围诧异的目光，嚷嚷着又发现一家餐馆提供能让他把自己的舌头都吞下去的三明治。

“把自己的舌头吞下去在进食中显然是不必要的，Jim。”瓦肯人故作惊恐的样子换来了人类在他肩膀上轻轻的一拳。

Saavik的午餐邀请及时打断了Spock的回忆。若Spock的回复相较于他的平均应答速度要快上几秒，Saavik礼貌地没有指出。他们在咖啡馆门口见面，大部分食客已经离开，Spock扫了一眼菜单选择了他最能够理解名字的套餐，无视了Savvik探究的目光。他们在进食中保持着默契的安静，一如Spock和Jim在进食时总是由Jim作为主要发言人。偶尔年长的瓦肯人捕捉到年轻人透过刘海扫过的视线，他开始思考自己年轻时在长辈面前是怎样的形象——她还很年轻，Spock提醒自己，Saavik的青春是那样的耀眼，她蓬松的头发在明亮的阳光下显得朝气蓬勃，恰到好处的修饰让她看起来严谨又活泼。她和青年时期的Spock，和Jim、和McCoy都不一样，她甚至和Joanna也不并未有太多相似的经历——Saavik离所有战争、分离与饥饿都很遥远。

Jim曾经抱着还在襁褓蹒跚学步里的Saavik对Spock抱怨：“孩子们都长得太快了，Spock，是我老了吗？”

Jim的头发也曾经在阳光下闪烁着金色的光芒，在爱荷华的平原上飞驰而过时Spock抱着Jim的腰，他的鼻子不可避免地嗅到了人类头发里尘土与汗水的味道。Spock记得人类的头发如何一日日地在枕头上褪色，直到有一天Jim眯着眼睛从被单上拾起一根白发，宣布自己正式跨入性感老头的行列。

“若你如此在意白发，亲爱的，”Spock将口中的牙刷拿出，从卫生间探头，确保爱人知道自己获得了伴侣全部的注意力，“你可以去染头发。我仍然提醒你，你一直都很性感，Jim，无论你是何种发色。”

Jim躺在床上咯咯笑着翻了个身，夹在腿间的被子卷起他脱去了睡裤的双腿又盖住了他光裸的后背。Jim Kirk的笑声与窗外的日出同时宣布了新一天的开始。Spock站在床前，向抱住枕头拒绝起床的人类伸出手：“你快要迟到了，亲爱的。”

“好吧好吧，”人类坐起身抓抓头发，“谁让我是最受欢迎的教授呢，学生们需要我，而我需要改考卷了。”

“我可以负责单选题和多选题。”Spock将人类的制服从衣柜中取出。

“爱你。没有你我该怎么办呢？”

Jim挣扎着将脑袋从领口中伸出，然后在瓦肯人脸颊上印上一个湿漉漉的吻。他的白发蹭过瓦肯人的颧骨，也轻轻滑过Spock的心灵世界。

那是爱与恐惧。Spock一直都知道。他终于在婚姻的第37个年头，于爱人第一次提出要重返太空的那日，在独自一人的冥想中理解了父亲看向母亲的背影时眼中的迷雾与波澜。他从思维深处踉踉跄跄地浮起时Jim正跪在他的面前，人类的眼睛在灯光下亮晶晶的，像极了Joanna小的时候他们给怕黑的女孩买的星球小夜灯。

“嗨，Spock。”Jim向他伸出双手，“到这里来。”

“T’hy’la。”Spock将自己挤入人类温暖的怀抱，他唯一的归宿。

在步入中年之后，Jim的身体开始发生奇妙的变化，及时早就在外星生物学上取得了瞩目的成就，Spock依旧悄悄在心中记录人类的躯体如何变得柔软，他脖子上的褶皱渐渐松垮，眼角堆叠的皱纹和大腿松弛的皮肤，以及那有时过于疲惫的笑容。Jim在McCoy医生的敦促下开始了更严格的饮食计划和运动训练，但在瓦肯人有意无意放松的监督下似乎收效不佳。

“我不是说要让你把自己变成什么老年健美模特，Jimmy，”McCoy从Jim的办公桌与墙壁的缝隙里翻出一包妙脆角之后大发雷霆，“但我怀疑那个该死的瓦肯人想要把你纵容成他妈的Jabba！”

“所以你的确去看了星球大战？”Jim惊喜地笑着，“你最喜欢哪个角色？让我猜猜，Leia？”

McCoy眨眨眼：“Joanna喜欢Leia。”

“可以合理排除Jabba。”Spock在一旁提示道。

若Jim还在星舰学院任职，那么Spock可以肯定所谓“最受欢迎教授”的头衔就不会——出于他无法理解且无人向他解释的原因——落在他头上。Spock了解其他种族的学生对严格的课堂要求和大量作业与考试的躲避心态，而这正是他作为教授对每一个合理学生的要求。Jim曾经在百无聊赖时用他的试卷打发时光，最后他评价道：

“学生一定恨你，Spock教授。”

Spock对此的反应十分坦然：“我曾经多次偶然听到学生们抱怨Kirk教授的挂科率，Jim。”

“但是他们爱我。”Jim在沙发上伸了个懒腰，快乐地踢飞了两个抱枕为自己的双脚腾出位置，“不要伤心，Spock，就算学生们恨你，我也会一直爱你，即使是你挂我的科。”

Spock相信，若Jim Kirk是他的学生，那么他一定是会是最优秀的学员之一，这既是他对爱人的聪明才智的肯定，也是基于他所授的课程内容做出的判断。

对于Saavik这样的年轻人而言，企业号上著名的三方谈判只是书本里必考的重要章节，一个瓦肯人和人类组成的家庭在公共场合牵手散步在正常不过，她无法理解McCoy医生看到克林贡人时为何总是掏出随身的酒壶，也对地球作为签订方的外交文件或商贸协定习以为常。

Saavik所学的那些“传奇故事”、“历史轶闻”，正是他与Jim这一代星联成员所创造的过去。

“这很好，”Jim在又一个纪念日上，在海浪般的掌声与震耳欲聋的乐队演奏中悄声对Spock感慨道，“这就是我们所为之奋斗的，这就是我们在战后努力建造的世界，不是吗？”

在Spock脑海中恍若昨日的记忆里，在他们共同的居所里，在他们精心挑选购买的沙发上，Jim像是洞悉了瓦肯人此刻的想法，远远朝他抛来一个得意的眼神。然后他翻了个身，把脸埋进沙发靠垫的缝隙里，拥着怀里的抱枕陷入了愉快的午后小憩。

温热的风穿过敞开的窗户，窗帘被轻轻卷起拂过人类的发梢，像是一个亲昵而小心的爱抚。在薄纱略过的一瞬间，Jim骄傲的金发已经变成苍苍白发。Spock眨眨眼，人类熟睡的身影便消失了。


End file.
